An Unsuspected Love
by Naliah
Summary: There is a new job at hogwarts for students. No suprise Hermione was the first one to be picked for it....but surprise to Hermione when she finds out she has to work with Malfoy for the next year
1. The news

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter© or any of its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I do appreciate her creativity; I love Harry and his adventures. I had to take it down and put it up again due to some troubles. Any comments or flames (I'd appreciate either) please send to Lunareclipse73@aol.com Title: An Unsuspected Love Chapter: 1  
  
Hermione walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and found herself on platform 9 ¾, the platform to the Hogwarts Express. She felt a smile creep along her face as she saw the familiar crowd of students in their robes along the platform, waving goodbye to their parents, loading their trunks onto the train, and conversing with their fellow classmates. Sixth year, finally. Hermione had not thought it would come so fast but here it was, and the thought of only one more year left at Hogwarts saddened her. Oh well, she thought to herself, might as well make the most of these next two years.  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned around to a familiar face calling her name. "Oh hello Ron. How was your summer holiday?" Ron placed a small satchel of money into his robe pocket. "It was alright I s'pose. Very lonely at the burrow without you and Harry though." "Speaking of Harry how is he?" Ron looked around the platform. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him since his birthday." Just then, out of the corner of her eye she saw him, arguing with his Uncle. His uncle, Vernon, then turned a very dark shade of red and walked out of the barrier. Harry walked over with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Harry." Hermione and Ron said. "Hey, sorry about not keeping touch but you probably know my summer was like all the rest, looked up in my room with minimal access to my school things, and having fun terrifying the muggles." He said with a laugh. Ron smirked. "Sirius I suppose?" he asked. Harry's smile widened "Yup!" Hermione laughed. She knew the Dursleys were petrified that Harry's godfather was a supposed murderer and had escaped from prison. Harry seemed to leave out that he was innocent when talking about him to the Dursley's. The train's whistle sounded. Hermione smiled to her two friends. "Time to go."  
  
Aboard the train Hermione began to read her 'Standard Book of Spells grade 6'by Miranda Goshawk while Harry and Ron took their chances at Bertie Botts every flavor beans. "Ugh! I've got dirt." Ron said as he spit out a bean into a tissue. Harry laughed and popped one into his mouth. "I've got buttered popcorn." He said with a smile. "Lucky." Ron said and put his beans away and opened a Chocolate Frog. Just then the door to their car opened and in walked Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well," Malfoy said with a sneer, "look who found their way back into hogwarts. Potty, the Weasel and..." he paused as he looked over at Hermione; He blinked, and looked at her as if he had never seen her before, then finished his sentence. "..and their filthy little mudblood." Ron turned slightly pink. He got up with his hands balling up into fists. "Ron, don't do it." Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco laughed. "Aww isn't that pitiful, the weasel has got himself a girlfriend. Wow I never thought I'd see the day. And to think, a mudblood at that! I suspect that granger here was starting to feel sorry for the poor fellow." Crabbe and Goyle laughed. And before Ron could say anything Draco left the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle. "How odd, you would think he would've come up with new insults by now?" Harry asked to no one in particular. "Oh just forget him. I'm not about to let him ruin our last two years here. By the way thanks, Ron." Hermione said. "No problem." He muttered.  
  
Once at the school they watched the sorting of the first years, enjoyed a feast, and were finally led up to their dormitories. Their prefect led them to the familiar Fat Lady Portrait. The prefect said the password (marsh cauldrons) and then began to explain the rules to the first years. While the other years scattered around the common room finishing their catching up. After talking with a few classmates, and some jokes from the Weasley twins, Hermione plopped herself into bed feeling very tired.  
  
Hermione walked through the dungeons of the Castle, not really knowing why she was there. "Hermione." She turned her head into the direction of the voice. "W-who's there?" she called. She spotted a shadow of a person. Probably Harry playing tricks on me again, she thought. "Harry, is that you?" "No, but guess again." Hermione turned around. "Malfoy!" was the only word she got out before he did something she never thought he would. He kissed her. And without realizing it she kissed him back, and she was enjoying it. She realized what she was doing a little too late and pushed him away. Draco pulled out his wand..  
  
Hermione sat up in bed. Thank you god it was only a dream. no, nightmare she thought  
  
The next day classes began and Hermione was already at the library. She noticed Malfoy at a distance, with Pansy Parkinson drooling over him as if he were a rare treasure. Then she said aloud to herself "That's disgusting, the way she hovers over him, and he loves it too. I bet its probably only because she's a ." "pure blood?" Finished a voice behind her. Hermione gasped and turned around to find Ginny behind her. Hermione turned quickly and said "Oh Ginny I didn't see you there!" she said turning very red now.  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a big hug. "I tried to find you last night but you had gone to bed. It's good to see you again." "Yes I'm sure it is Weasel." Hermione panicked because she knew who that cold voice belonged to. She gaped at him just standing there looking cold at her and Ginny. She quickly realized what she was doing and said softly "Malfoy." acknowledging his presence. He looked at Ginny "Go away, you. I have to talk to Granger for a moment.  
  
Hermione panicked. There was no way she would be left here alone in the library with him. She protested "No she can stay right where she is. And she has a name Malfoy." Draco looked around, and began to get nervous due to the fact that now that half the library was staring at the altercation. "Ok. Don't cause a scene."  
  
And with that he left the library leaving Ginny and Hermione quite confused. "What could he possibly want?" Ginny asked once Malfoy had walked out of sight. " I have no idea." Hermione said truthfully. "Come on, let's go down to dinner. Ginny nodded and the two headed out to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione sat down beside Ron on one side of the table, and Harry sat on the other side, next to the twins. She poked at her food and barely spoke to her friends. Harry broke the silence. "What's the matter Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see everyone staring at her worryingly. "Oh nothing, just thinking about something that's all." "No surprise there." Ron said and she elbowed him in the ribs. She sighed. "Well I am going back to my room to get some sleep. I'm really tired." Harry looked questioningly at Ron and he shrugged his shoulders. "Ummm okay Hermione." She left the hall without another word.  
  
"Ms. Granger." Hermione turned around to find Professor McGonagall. "Yes, professor?" "Ms. Granger I would like to speak to you in my office for a moment." Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken. "Am I in trouble?" McGonagall let out a small laugh. "Of course not Hermione. I have a proposal for you." Hermione let out a breath. "Ok." Professor McGonagall led the way to her office. Hermione walked in and didn't notice the small shriek that escaped her lips when she saw who was sitting in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk.  
A/N: please let me know if you liked it or not. Or possibly I am doing something wrong. I don't know. This is my first fic ( so please review and flame me all you want. As long as people read it then I'm fine. P.s I won't post chapters 2& 3 unless people are reading this one because it would be pointless you think? 


	2. The proposal

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter© or any of its characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I do appreciate her creativity; I love Harry and his adventures. Any comments or flames (I'd appreciate either) please send to Lunareclipse73@aol.com Title: An Unsuspected Love Chapter: 2  
  
Hermione felt the blush creep along her cheeks when she realized that she had screamed. "Ms. Granger!" Hermione looked shyly up at Professor McGonagall. The Professor had a worried look on her face. "What is the matter?" "N-nothing professor." She looked down at her shoes. Why had she acted like that? After all it was only- Malfoy. Yup. The one and only Draco Malfoy. What on earth could the professor want with her and Malfoy? Hermione walked slowly to a chair next to Draco in front of the professor's desk, but edged as far away as she could from him.  
  
Looking at him from the corner of her eye she studied his profile. He was smirking at her, probably laughing inside at her stupidity. She kept herself occupied by twisting a piece of her sweater in her hands. "Now, I suppose you both are wondering why I've asked you to come here." Hermione looked up at the professor. Professor McGonagall continued. "This year the responsibilities of the head boy and girl have grown to include an internship at the ministry." "I'm sorry professor, but this deals with us how?" Draco demanded. "Mr. Malfoy I would like to finish what I was saying. Now if you will." She said giving Malfoy a stern look. Malfoy remained quiet. "As I was saying, The Head boy and girl will take part in an internship at the ministry, meaning that they will be away periodically during the school year. And as Dumbledore wished, I was supposed to select our top two students to part take in being Head assistants. You two will take place of the Head boy and girl while they are away, assuming all responsibilities the position holds."  
  
Hermionie's heart did a leap. It was an honor to partake in such an opportunity. But then she remembered one tiny little detail. that detail of course being that Malfoy was going to be included. Draco looked over at Hermione with disgust. I'm going to have to work with that? He thought to himself. "What else do we do?" he asked. "Well Mr. Malfoy, you each will be moved into new rooms, and you will take over the usual responsibilities such as patrolling the halls, observing detentions, so on and so forth. Are you two up for it?" She asked with a small smile. "Yes! I would be delighted." Hermione said, barely able to contain herself. "Alright." Draco said. Oh how long this year shall be, he thought miserably.  
  
A/n: sorry so short ! review please help me out I know something is wrong with it 


	3. Why me?

A/n: I'm so sorry about not updating. All my word files got erased. I apologize and with school it's been hard to catch up. I lost like 5 chapters~! Here's chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not won Harry potter, if I simply it sue me for the $1.25 and pocket lint that I have ^.^  
Chapter 3  
  
After the meeting with McGonagall, Draco walked hurriedly down the dungeon halls to his house's common room. 'The nerve of that McGonagall woman, making me work with that he thought to himself. "Wait until my father hears about this. Draco thought aloud to no one in particular. Draco was so upset by the horrifying news he had received earlier that he almost walked past the portrait that led to his house. He backtracked and walked up to the huge portrait of Salazaar Slytherin and said the password, "pure pride", and stepped into the common room to find Crabbe and Goyle fighting over a cupcake. And I actually thought they would be good for something he thought to himself. The two of them finally noticed him standing there and nodded to acknowledge his presence, then went back to playing around. "What idiots." Draco muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes."Hones'ly don't you two have anything better to do?" Crabbe and Goyle stared at him intently, as if trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I give up." And with that he stormed off to his dorm. After Changing into his PJs, he began to pace back and forth. "The nerve of McGonagall. I swear that woman has lost her top." He said thinking aloud. He threw himself onto his bed and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione skipped gleefully to her common room in the Gryffindor tower. The chance of a lifetime. I can't wait to get started. Wait 'til mum and dad hear this. She walked into the common room to find Harry and Ron deep in concentration..on nothing other than a wizard's chess game. She walked over o them with a huge smile on her face. Harry looked up to see Hermione beaming at him. He smiled. "Hey 'ermione." Harry scooted over on the couch and Hermione sat down next to him. "You'll' never guess what just happened!" she said, barely able to contain her giggles. "My guess is Malfoy was turned into a ferret again and shipped off to ummm.. what are those muggle things." said Ron "oh yea, a circus" Harry fought the overwhelming urge to laugh but Hermione on the other hand burst out laughing, recalling memories of their fourth year. Once they calmed down Hermione explained to them "No Ron, McGonagall has just asked me to be assistant head girl. Imagine the opportunities." she trailed off in thought. Ron and Harry gave Hermione a hug. "Congratulations Hermione. Now you have even more of an excuse to be in the library." For that little comment Ron got a punch in the arm. "Hones'ly Ronald Weasley. At least pretend to be happy about it for at least 15 minutes before you start off with your snide comments." Hermione said with her best McGonagall face. "Ok Hermione I'm sorry. One more thing you forgot to tell us! Who's the lucky bloke who gets paired up with you to be assistant head boy?" With that one little question all of Hermione's joy and happiness left her. How could I have been so stupid to forget something like that? Everything isn't perfect but why. "Err..Malfoy." "Gosh Hermione that's horrible!" Harry told her with a look of pity in his eyes. "Hermione if he even tries anything, anything at all.." Ron began but was cut off. "Look I'm grown up I don't need a babysitter and I can most definitely take care of myself." And she turned on her heel, and without looking back, she headed up to the girl's dormitories to go to sleep. 


	4. I'll be fine

A/n: This is chapter 4! I've tried many times to lengthen it out but it didn't work out that way. Anyway here it goes:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hones'ly Ron, 'ermione will be fine." Harry said, giving his friend a pat on the back. It was breakfast time and it was also the day after Hermione had given them the "good news". "Besides," Harry added "She is a big girl and she does know a good deal of protection spells. She'll be okay." Ron looked up at Harry and then looked side to side. He leaned over closer to Harry. "Harry.can I tell you something?" Harry was concerned with his friend. Ron was never really open with anyone, so this troubled Harry. "Sure Ron, what's on your mind?" Ron looked hesitantly at his friend and looked down at the table while he spoke. "Well Harry, I'm not sure I've ever told you that I err. sort've got these feelings for Hermione. Not that I like her or anything, but every time someone threatens to hurt her in any way possible I feel helpless, like I'm not there all the time to prevent it. And then I just mess things up by saying something stupid." Ron looked up at his friend.  
  
"Go on Harry I know you want to laugh." Harry looked at Ron and smiled. "No, actually I'm glad you said that to me now because I was beginning to wonder when you were actually going to admit you like her." Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "I do not like her." "Sure you don't." No matter what Ron would always be Ron, and because of that he would never admit he liked Hermione. Harry peeked up at his friend and saw he was blushing. He noticed that Ron only did that when someone mentioned Hermione or threatened her in any way. Harry chuckled. This was going to be one long year. He realized that Hermione was not being wise in her decision to accept the proposal which left her to live her year with Malfoy. It wasn't smart because of Malfoy's family background and his capabilities with spells and the dark arts he was able to harm Hermione, which was what the boys feared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upstairs Hermione shut her eyes against the bright sunlight that flowed into the dormitory. She groaned. I'm late for breakfast. She ran to her chest, grabbed a fresh pair of robes and went into the bathroom and took the fastest shower in history. By the time she reached the great hall breakfast was halfway done. She took her usual spot between Harry and Ron, poured herself some oatmeal, and began to eat at a hurried pace for the fear that she would be late for class. "Uhh..Hermione you may want to chew between bites." Harry told her. She looked up at her friend. "Sorry Harry, don't want to be late for class." And she picked up her books and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking down the hallways to her next class, Transfiguration, Hermione was deep in thought. This is going to be a terrible year. Why on earth didn't I think about this when McGonagall proposed it? Not noticing where she was going she bumped into none other than Professor McGonagall. "Why Ms. Granger I have been searching all over for you!" "Sorry Professor I left my room late, and left breakfast early for classes. And then I." "It's perfectly alright Ms. Granger. I was inquiring you to show you to your new dormitory and to let you get settled. And you would be pleased to know that you have no classes today (at this Hermione's face fell). Please follow me." So Hermione followed the professor, not knowing that one of the most unforgetful years of her life had just begun at that moment.  
  
A/n: So sorry about this but I need your help. Please email me with ideas and constructive criticism at lunareclipse73@aol.com 


End file.
